


Once in a lifetime sight

by BendMakeFic



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dad Henry is best Henry, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, idk how to tag this my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: Rarely had anyone seen Bendy this calm. Especially since he was usually an absolute gremlin.Old ask I got on tumblr and I just decided to post.





	Once in a lifetime sight

Rarely had anyone seen Bendy this calm. You see, Bendy was normally doing one of two things. Either he was up causing mischief or sleeping. There was no in between. Thought sometimes you’d get the chance of him being mischievous because he was sleepy but that’s besides the point. Henry had come home from his newest job, and honestly expected the house to be a mess. Boy was he pleasantly surprised when everything was still intact and he was relieved he didn’t have to scold Bendy.But that also concerned him. The last time Henry had come home to a sight like this it was because Bendy had gotten sick to the point he could barely move. No warning either, because Bendy was ‘too prideful’ and ‘wasn’t that sick’

This caused Henry to wonder about, looking for Bendy. He called out for him but never got an answer, causing more concern. He was about to panic when he heard quiet purring and snoring coming from…. A kitchen cupboard? Henry quietly stepped over and slowly opened it, only to see and curled up ball of ink holding something Henry had not seen in years. One of his kids’ old teddy bear.

Henry stood there for a bit, dumbfounded. Then smiled, because as annoying Bendy could be, he was basically a child. He couldn’t really help it. That and Bendy did have moments where he ‘hurt’ Henry’s heart because of how cute he was. Henry carefully reached over and pet the small ink demon’s head then tried his best to pick him up without waking him up. He mostly succeeded, only making Bendy stir a little which led to a small stretch and a quite little yawn from Bendy but it wasn’t long before he was back to sleep.

This almost gave Henry a heart attack, for two reasons. One, Bendy was too damn cute and two, it reminded him so much of when his little ones were well little. Henry carried Bendy upstairs to his room, and I say room lightly. It was a closet because Bendy claimed it as his the second he saw it and refuses to go into any of the bedrooms. In the closet was a big and soft body pillow that Bendy slept on. As Henry tried to settle him on it, Bendy whined in his sleep, clinging to Henry. The man was confused as Bendy buried his head in Henry’s chest.

But then he realized, maybe Bendy wanted to be held or… “Do you want to lay with me little guy?” Said Henry, slowly stepped out and closing the closet door. Bendy whined again, nodding slowly. So Henry went to his bedroom, and when he got to the bed, carefully set Bendy down on it. The little devil darling whined for a bit before Henry assured him he was gonna be right back, and that he was just getting comfortable himself.

And once he was, he doesn’t remember much other than passing out. It had been a while after all since he didn’t stress all day because of work and coming home to the house being ruined. Of course, the second he woke up, things were ‘back to normal’ but honestly, Henry didn’t mind. Had to have some kind of price for one day of comfort.


End file.
